Los Horuniboisu
by Angel2Demon
Summary: Un oneshot muy corto 7 páginas de KakashixIruka, no recomendable para aquellos que no les guste shounen ai... es humor casi bizarro. lo dejo en T por cosas obvias. R


Les aviso que los personajes no me pertenecen aunque Fai es mi OC.. **no tengo la menor idea si Iruka es virgen o no**! asi que no se quejen, es un fic...

"**Los Horuniboisu"**

Era el día anterior al examen de rendición. Tal y como parece, pasaron dos años desde que Naruto se había graduado de la escuela de ninjas en la villa oculta de la hoja, Iruka-sensei estaba como de costumbre paseándose de un lado para el otro con papeles y carpetas encima dirigiéndose al aula 305 donde lo había cambiado por tercera vez. Era una tarea un poco agotadora, casi parecía que él estuviera haciendo gimnasia o levantando pesas, tanto así que Shika y algunos que otros Chuunin lo ayudaban a levantarse del suelo si se caía. Tenía tantas cosas en mente como pelos en la cabeza. Su clase crecía y crecía de 70 a 120 alumnos, de repente decrecía a 53 y volvía a crecer a 300, por eso le fue asignada un aula sumamente enorme, la '305'.  
Y siempre lo mismo ocurría, subir 400 escalones, bajar, subir, bajar, subir y finalmente bajar. Pero esta vez solamente tenía que internarse dentro del aula y enseñar. Sin más que hacer, Iruka apoyó los papeles sobre su pierna haciendo torción contra la pared para que no se les caiga y abrió la maldita puerta con la mano izquierda.  
Entró, la sala estaba repleta de murmullos, gritos, papeles en forma de avioncitos y chiquilines haciendo el kage no jutsu, que hace unas semanas Iruka les había enseñado, por todas partes. Y de sorpresa como entrada, un borrador le cae en la cabeza.  
_Típico_ piensa el adulto ya furioso por que le hagan siempre la misma broma pesada.

- "¡Ya les dije que no hagan esas cosas! ¿No entienden que en cualquier momento puede entrar un Hokage? Serían la clase hazmerreír de toda la escuela."

- "Oh, no lo creo" – un pequeñín le contesta con una cara benevolente y engreída delante de todas las filas- "tú serías el único profesor tan patético como para caer cientos de veces en la misma estupidez. Prefiero a Shika-sensei, al menos se esquiva los baldes de agua."

El salón se convirtió en un 'Oooh' al unísono y esto sólo provocó que el amable profesor se volviera una máquina apunto de estallar.

- "¡Pero no podrás, tendrás que aguantarme hasta que tengas 14 años! ¡Así que no me vengas a joder a mí!"

- "¡No le puedes gritar a un niño, te acusaré con mi madre! "– Iruka levanta los papeles del piso que se habían caído por el susto del borrador y los coloca sobre el escritorio sin atender a lo que decía el jovencito.

- "Pues entonces te sales de esta clase y te pierdes todo, yo ya no estoy para que me vengan a gritar a mi si no tengo la culpa…" - Iruka alza su muñeca hacia la puerta y advierte- "si me vuelven a desobedecer les juro que no volverán a entrar o pasar esta puerta hasta mañana. Y se los digo enserio."

Todos los chicos cierran la boca en un santiamén y el profesor se ríe por lo bajo. Este es su efecto en sus alumnos, tan firme, tan perseverante, un profesor ejemplar. Claro está que ningún otro profesor podría reemplazar su amabilidad ni su presencia así que no tenía que estar tan enojado con los chicos, porque después de todo son solo unos majos. Una sonrisa muy leve se pinta en la cara del buen Iruka, recordando a Naruto y a muchos de sus otros estudiantes, eran todos iguales.  
Así empezó la clase, a dos días del examen, les tuvo que dan muchos 'tips' para que les vaya bien en la prueba y que no queden atrás y tengan que repetir un año otra vez, cosa que ya varios habían hecho y que ésta era su segunda oportunidad. Era como vivir la vida repetida para Iruka. Para él, eran muchos Narutitos, Sakuritas y varios otros que siempre pasaban por la puerta y armaban escándalo.  
Pasó la mañana con explicaciones, nuevas técnicas y muchos rollos para estudiar. Era tarea dura y pesada, pensaban todos los alumnos mientras Iruka-sensei se paseaba por toda el aula de aquí para allá con un libro en sus manos. Por poco y más, no subía los escalerones porque sino se hubiera encontrado con la mochila de Fai-kun y hubiera terminado en el piso y otra vez con las risas y 10 minutos de retraso para que puedan estabilizarse de las carcajadas.

Fai y su grupo ya habían pasado al frente para practicar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, 2 de los 5 les fue muy mal. El tema era, como de costumbre, copiar el cuerpo de Iruka-sensei. Solo 176 de 189 personas pudo pasar correcta y perfectamente la prueba, a los otros les salió cualquier cosa menos una persona normal: a unos un Iruka sin brazos lo cual les fue difícil volver a su forma original, otros Iruka con senos y vaya que si Iruka se puso de malas, otros eran Iruka enano con una cara muy extraña y último y no más importante, un Iruka con cuerpo de fideo lo cual enojó mucho a Iruka-sensei y los mandó a todos a hacer otra cosa para pasar el tiempo y que llegue el receso a la hora de la comida. Después de un largo y sin fin clase de Bunshin y jutsus… llegó la hora de comer, esto animó mucho a nuestro maestro y se dirigió como un gato hacia la sala de maestros para buscarse la canastita de alimentos que se preparó a la mañana.

Pero la mala suerte no pudo dejarlo en paz, la 5ta Hokage lo detuvo y dio más carpetas para llevar de acá para allá, dejándole solo unos minutos para comer, según los cálculos en mente de Iruka.

-"Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago? Tengo mucha hambre…." – una mueca le tumbó la cara a Iruka y le fue difícil tragar el primer pedacito de carne- "nada mejor que un ramen frío, no?"

-"Siempre pensé que te gustaba lo _caliente_…"- una voz grave susurra bien cerca del oído del primero

-"¡KYAAAAAAAA!" – de un giro, Iruka da frente a frente con su intruso rozando su cara y sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de la identidad por el libro sucio que traía en su mano.

-"Oye, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. Lo siento, jej"

-"Kakashi-sensei, me diste un buen susto"-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y esperaron a que alguno de los dos diga algo aunque Kakashi seguía disimuladamente leyendo el libro.

-"¿Kakashi, sigues leyendo esa porquería?"- le llamó la atención el maestro Chuunin mirando un tanto sonrojado al libro.

-"¿Ummm, te refieres a esto?" – el otro levanta el libro en frente de Iruka para enfatizar más aún el sonrojado del chuunin- "esto es a lo que se le llama 'cosas para adultos'"

-"Ya lo sé, tonto, te estoy preguntando por qué lo sigues leyendo"

El mayor rodea al chuunin con el brazo y le dice suavemente – "Vos me preguntaste si seguía leyenda la 'porquería' y yo te contesté el contenido de este hermoso e interesante libro, tú también deberías de leer esto de vez en cuando"

-"No eres más que un sucio malandro, así nunca conseguirás novia…"

-"Iruka-Pi, estás muy curioso, no?"- le interrumpió sin remover la vista de las páginas color amarillo de ese tan emocionante libro.

-"¡¿Huh, Iruka-Pi!"- Iruka, ruborizado de furia, le da un manotazo en la cara haciendo que se caiga de la posición de puntapiés que tenía antes- "¡atrevido! Soy Iruka-sensei ¡no, Iruka-Pi! No me confundas con uno de tus personajes strippers de ese libro"

-"Oye, no he dicho nada malo, acá dice que si le dices pi después del nombre entonces sus deseos atrevidos se volverán realidad"- le señala al inexperto la linea en la que se encontraba ese párrafo sin sentido.

Las mejillas de Iruka se vuelven rojas como tomate- "¡HENTAI! ¿Pretendías hacerme algo raro?"- empuja a Kakashi más lejos.

-"No, claro que no, quiero que te consigas una pareja. ¡dios! Y aparte, no me gustaría hacerlo contigo, sería deprimente…

Iruka se dio la vuelta pero el color desapareció de repente- "si, quién lo haría con alguien como yo" – murmuró el plácido profesor.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"- le interrumpió Kakashi

-"No, no dije nada, solo tu imaginación"

Iruka tira su comida al tacho a medio terminar y se va corriendo mientras Kakashi, concentrado en el libro, le mira de reojo.  
Al terminar de correr desesperadamente por nada, se encontró en un pasillo que no conocía… las únicas aulas que habían allí decían '104' '204' '304' '404'… y asi sucesivamente. Era extraño, pensar que nunca se dio cuenta de que los pares 4 no estaban en el pasillo donde él iba siempre. Al parecer, nunca le habían asignado uno con el número 4.  
Así que Iruka-san se decidió a investigar las aulas para ver cómo podría volver a donde debería estar por que sino los pequeños se asustarían, al menos, encontrar una vida en ese pasillo horrendo y frívolo. Era tan profundo que le tardó minutos en llegar hasta la última puerta en el que había un cartel de Kanjis muy extraños pero comprensibles, era como si un chico los hubiera escrito jugando.

-"No en… entrar, sólo Ho…horuniboisu ...¿qué es esto?"

Después de unos momentos comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos extraños que provenían desde adentro y como deber de un chuunin sería descubrir esas anomalías.

El maestro no titubea en lo más mínimo y da unos golpes a la puerta para ver si alguien atendía. Nadie respondió. Iruka dio unos cuantos golpecitos más y al ver que nadie o nada le daba atención, decidió patear la puerta e interrumpir todo lo que estuviera pasando allí dentro.

-"¡Sal de ahí Pandemonioooooo...!"- al ver que la silueta le pareció muy familiar y extraño y a la vez saltó de un grito- "¡eres tú, baka!"

-"¿a quién le llamas idiota?" – El contrincante le dio una sutil mirada al ver que era su viejo compadre de hace solo unos momentos.

-"Me asustaste… pero… ¿cómo hicis-? ¿cómo fue que-? ¿qué diablos hiciste para llegar aquí tan rápido, Kakashi-ecchi?"

Kakashi se acercó más al maestro inoportuno y le puso la mano sobre el hombro- "ahora que haz encontrado este lugar… tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de los 'Horuniboisu'"

-"¿Q-qué diablos?"

-" No tenías que venir hasta acá, pero como te fuiste corriendo hasta esta dirección entonces no tuve otra opción… entra…"- Kakashi lo empuja adentro para encontrarse con otros tres hombres de vestimenta extraña.

-"¡HOLA!"- saludó uno que parecía estar vestido con túnicas amarillas y un anaranjeado raro.

-"¿G-Gai, eres tú?"

Ahora sí, Iruka-sensei miró para todos lados, incluso a los otros dos pescados que tenían disfraces distintos: uno de Neko-boy y otro de princesa.

-"¿Jiraiya? ¿Shika? ¿Qué diablos están haciendo acá?"

-"Ehemm, es una reunión serceta"- contestó Jiraya

-"¡NO, IRUKA-SAMA, ME OBLIGARON A VENIR ACÁ… SOLO LLEGUÉ AL PASILLO POR ERROR! ¡Ayuda, iruka-senseeeeeei!"

-"¿Pero qué están haciendo? ¡Es esto una especie de venta clandestina o algo por el estilo!"- Iruka apunta con el dedo amenazador a todos los que estaban dentro del cuarto.- "Tú, Kakashi-ecchi, estarás expulsado!"

-"Iruka-Pi, no entiendes nada¿verdad?"- el dueño del ojo Sharingan empuja más a Iruka hacia el centro de mesa.- "Esto no es una venta clandestina"

-"Entonces qué es.. un grupo de curiosos?"

Kakashi da carcajadas acompañadas por otras que provenían de los otros tres pervertidos.  
Incluso Shika daba pequeñas risitas…

-"Iruka-Pi… nos reunimos todos aquí porque decidimos que queríamos tener un encuentro de spoilers del "Paraíso Perdido de la mujer desesperada: Edición ama de llaves"

El maestro inexperto mira con cara extrañada, no entendía nada, pero inteligentemente se dio cuenta que en el código en el que hablaba Kakashi significa, 'el libro que estaba leyendo antes'. – "¿Son un séquito pornógrafos?"

-"…. No… pero queríamos consultar los últimos capítulos porque dan un tema de reflexión para unos pervertidos como nosotros… cada uno de nosotros estamos escribiendo un ensayo…"

-"¿qué cosa? Es que acaso tus límites de pervertido incondicional no llegan aquí… hasta cuando vas a seguir esta estupidez…."

-"Tu virginidad te nubla la vista de tan hermoso libro que tengo en esta mano"- hace muecas con las manos como mostrando al novato del circo.

-"¡Libro para tremendo tontos!"

Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sama se estaban dando cachetazos mientras se acercaban más.

Los otros tres se dieron el lujo de dar unas risitas mientras observaban esa escena que se estaban armando.

-"¿Y de qué se están riendo?"- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-"Parecen esposo y esposa por como se pelean"

-"Pero Iruka la esposa Virgen, jejejejeje"- Shika da palmadas a Jiraya para que no se atragante.

El maestro Iruka ya no entendía nada y entonces sacó a relucir su única preocupación. La incógnita, la desdicha…

"¿qué diablos significa 'Horuniboisu'?"

Los cuatro integrantes del clan se dieron unas miradas como si Iruka les estuviera haciendo una broma pesada- "Espero que no sea tu virginidad la causante de que no sepas leer"

-"¡ESO no tiene nada que ver!. Y ahora, ¡Díganmelo!"

-"Kakashi-san, será mejor que le digas tú"- aseguró Gai

-"Está bien"

Ya no le gustaba nada lo que le estaban ocultaban. Parecía algo sospechoso… pero Iruka conservaba la calma para no despertar sospechas de los otros y que le digan de una vez qué es lo que en verdad están tramando.

-"…."

Unos minutos tensos duró entre los murmullos de los otros tres espectadores hasta que Kakashi decidió pronunciar algunas palabras:

-"Iruka-pi"

-"Me llamo Iruka, I-Ru-Ka"

Todavía esperando la respuesta, Kakashi le hace un ademán para que se siente sobre la silla. Se desplazó hasta allá y escuchó un susurro de parte de Kakashi para que los otros tres se vayan del lugar…

-"Adiós Kakashi-san, nos vemos después"

Al fin se fueron todos, Iruka esperaba que Kakashi no le hiciera nada raro, ni que atente contra su tan dichosa virginidad. Pero nadie le aseguraba nada… podría perderlo todo al recibir esa respuesta de Kakashi.

-"Iruka-chan…"

Se escucha una tensa pronunciación en 'chan' que hace que se le acelere el corazón a Iruka. – "¿S-si?"

-"Quieres saber el significado de nuestro nombre de grupo, verdad?"

-"Si…"

-"Bueno…"- Kakashi hizo una pausa- "pero me tienes que hacer un favor"

_Esto ya es demasiado_ pensó Iruka- "¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Los dos se miraban muy distante pero cerca de la vez porque el cuarto era bastante pequeño, las sospechas de Iruka ya llegaban hasta el tope, esto era muy peligroso.. ¿Qué querrá Kakashi? ¿Dinero? ¿La colección completa de Chicas de la Bahía? Esto ya estaba llegando al límite pero... – "Quiero que me des un beso"

"¿eh?"

Tal era el efecto retardado que duró como varios segundos.. pero aún así tuvo una consecuencia demasiado grande.

-"¡¿QUÉ! ¡PERO QUÉ IRRESPETUOSIDAD LA TUYA!"

-"Ah.. a menos que no quieras saber el verdadero significado de Horuniboisu…"

Esto se fue al mambo, cómo podría Iruka permitir semejante tontería. Él no podía jugar a esta estupidez nunca más.. Le estaban tomando el pelo.

-" Kakashi, no quiero volver a verte nunca más"

Tal fue el grado de ira… aunque, Kakashi se limitó a dar unas risitas tontas y tomar del brazo a Iruka. Ambos cayendo al suelo y allí sucedió… lo que Kakashi esperaba.

-"sabor a ramen…"

-"¡Atrevido!"- terminó Iruka

Se pudo despegar de los brazos de Kakashi y salió corriendo de ese espantoso lugar tan ruborizado que era probable que se pasara el aula otra vez.  
Ya no quería saber nada de ese incidente, se fue corriendo por todo el lugar hasta encontrar la salida y llevarse por delante a Gai y los otros y sin pedir perdón, cosa muy rara de Iruka.

Llegó a su habitación… se echó a la cama y pudo soñar… pese a que pasó más de cuatro horas… ya siendo madrugada.  
Soñó con todo lo que le pasó y soñó con lo que pasó en ese cuarto.  
Con el beso, nada más ni nada menos…

Ya se había hecho de día cuando Iruka se despertó corriendo por todos lados para no llegar tarde otra vez al aula y que no le den un borrador por la cabeza otra vez.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez e Iruka salió volando por toda la calle, cruzó el puente y llegó en unos minutos a la escuela encontrándose allí a Shika.. quien tenía un papelito blanco en la mano.

-"Hola, Iruka-sama, tengo algo para ti"

Le extiende la mano para dárselo.

-"¿de quién es?"

-"de Kakashi-baka-a-a-a-a"

-"uhh"

Shika se alejó rápido y Iruka abrió el papelito, Iruka sonrió otra vez y abolló el papel. Lo lanzó lejos. Pero para su mala suerte, lo agarró Fai-kun quien lo leyó con cara extrañada:

-"Lo siento, fue realmente bueno,  
atte.  
Kakashi-ecchi  
PD: Horny Boys"

FIN

--------------

Editado: tuve que rehacer los signos de interrogación y exclamación porque se me habían pegados y mezclados todos por haberlo subido.. Adios!

Edit2: dios santo! que alguien me diga que este uploader me lo hace a propósito! que deje de cambiarme los signos de interrogación! xD jejejej


End file.
